Shuizo lemon
by Hikaru's girley
Summary: THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FIC SO PLEASE BE NICE AND ENJOY


I hope you enjoy it my first fan fiction ever with a lemon none of this besides Stella is mine,Drararara

Name:Стелла(Stella in russian)

Hair:Thick not too thick brown curly hair

Clothing:A black north face jacket,blue jeans,a shirt that says im russian and i know it with a bottle of vodka on it,and a pair of black and white puma sneakers.

Personality:Funny as crap can make a crying child laught there ass off and short tempered someone makes fun of you or someone you care about you split them like the soviet union{related to simon who works at russia sushi you had to go and live with him there due to your parents dieing in a car accident}

Stella P.O.V

We will be landing in 15 miutes . The piolet said over the intercom

Wow Japan is beutiful but not as beutiful as my Russia. Tears trying to form on her face but she was strong and held them back. Before she could do anything the plane came in contact with the ground. I hope Simon is not late picking me up. As you walk out of the plane exit i heard my name being screamed by Simon you ran down the plane stairs and hugged him but about got crushed by his tight grip.

Stella how are you have got so big since the last time i have seen you. Simon said.

Good you are strong as hell simon you poped my back 6 times with that death trap hug of yours.I said with a laugh in my voice

''Were is your stuff at and what did you bring''. He said

Well sence this was i privite jet a large luggage bag and two small ones and a green honda speed bike. You said almost in a wisper

He gave you a strange look and said speed bike,'' you brought your speed bike with you''?He said

Yeah almost like a motorcycle but way faster,got to have a way to get around here right. I said why scratching the back of my head.

''Well you go get the bike and I will carry your luggage and put it in my truck and you follow me in bike to my house ok''. He said

Ok as you ran to the copartment in the back of the jet were your stuff was and you pull out your bike and hop on it and said I have missed you. And without further adue you put the keys in the idnition and put it reverse and ran up behind Simons truck he had got all your luggage in and he started to drive off and so did I. It is so strange driving around this place everyone in cars beside you stare at my hair and how beutiful it is i just smile and drive on after about 10 minutes of driving you get to his house or should say appartment that is a block away from russia suishi.

''Stella i take care of luggage your room is the door on the right when you first walk in''. He said

Ok. I walked in and the room was small but had a tv and a good sized closet and a full sized bed and a Russian flag on the wall.'' I like it Simon perfect thanks''. I said

''That is good'' he said with a smile

After I unpacked and got settled in i yawned and feel into a deep sleep.

Regular Pov

''Stella Stella STELLLLLAAAAA''. Simon said waking her up

''What i am up already''.Stella said as she got up and walked to the bath room to take a shower

''Hurry up girl you have big day today i am going to let you pass out cupon/flyiers to people''. Simon said throught the door

''Ok" Stella said lightly

She made sure that he left the room before she would go streeking she put her shirt on and sience it was hot black shorts but still wore her north face jacket and snekers. He said for her to go on to the restraunt and to start passing out the cupons. So she made her way to her speed bike and was off to the restrant she walked in and a man gave her papers and introduced himself to her. So without delay she went said ''Russia sushi the best sushi in japan'' but no one payed attenion to til a vending machine just about hit you but you some how doged it a raven haired man ran by you followed by a blond who pushed you out of his way and knocked you on the ground but he did not get by with it simon punched him and said''That young woman you knocked to ground is my family and what got him mad was when he saw tears in her eyes and a cut and some blood running down the side of my arm.

Stella pov

''Shuizo say sorry to her now''Simon said This is her first day here and she already is hurt''Fine he said in a harsh voice

''Hey girl he said helping you up ''What is your name with a light blush on his face'' Hi my name is stella'' I said rubbing off my tears.

''Look i am sorry i got you hurt i did not mean to do it '' He said in a husky voice. It is ok shizo i think that is your name. Yeah that is my said Before I could say anything simon said ''Shuizo why dont you show her around it is her break anyway'' ''Ok follow me he said and i walked beside him. As we walked i could not help but to think he was handsome and i loved every moment we walked and he showed me places but then all of the sudden the raven haired boy came up to me and said ''почему вы с этим проигравшим''(why are you with this loser) Before you said a word you puch him in his tummy ''ебут с'' (fuck off) You and shuizo just keept walking then he said ''what did that d bag say?'' He said what you doing with this loser.I said

He clenched his fist and said what did you say when you hit him. He smiled '' I said fuck off''

You both said bye but as he walked off you said wait

''Shuizo do you want to ride my speed bike with me i will drop you off were ever you live ? Sure he said.

''The both of you hoped on and you started to ride off he told you were he lived and you drove off. Umm stella can i wrap my arms around you i need to hold on to something he said blushing like crazy. Shuizo you dont have to sure and when he did chills went down your spine. He enjoyed being with you and you enjoyed being with him. You droped him off and you got of and said thanks shuizo i had fun ''Stella lets do it again tomorrow''He said. I kissed him on the check and said i would like that and then drove off

It has been 6 months after you started to date shuizo but tonight he invited you to his place to watch a movie. You took a shower and put on a pair kneeknocker jeans and a pair of MJ sandals and a shirt with a white tiger on it and you north face jacket. And just in case a Lace bra and maching thong. Then you got on you speed bike and drove off to his.

You arrived and knocked on the door he anserwed he was wearing a light blue button up shirt and he did not have his glasses on that he wore all the time. You smiled and he welcomed you in and he put in a scarey movie and made popcorn. Hey shuizo love what movie is thsi called.I said. My bloody valentines he said. I have never seen the movie but i was scarey so i sat really close to shuizo. He wraped his arm around me. I felt confort and warmth. But then and part of the movie had sex in it and i could not help but to start to kiss him he said''Do you want to do this with me'' he said ''Shuizo yes i do and i love you and i want to be my first. Therfor you sat up and spradled his left leg to kiss him better he threw off my jacket and threw it who knows were. I began to unbotton his shirt exposing his abs and strong body. He began to pull up my shirt and he took it off and his manhood was getting hard at the sight of my body by then he unclasped my bra and as soon as he threw it i coverd my chest. He put his hand on my cheke and said ''Stella you have no need to hide you beuty from me. Then i removed my hands and he looked and said i was so beutiful he began to kiss my neck then he went down to my nipples and he cupped my brest in one hand and sucked my nipple making me moan. I said to him no fair to you so i shoved him on his bach and i pulledoff his pants and began to suck his throbing cock i took it all in and he dug his finger nails into my hair and chanted YESS STELLA SUCK IT BABY. And i did he cummed inside my mouth and then he said no fair and shoved me on my back and ripped off my pants and thong but he bit the thong and pulled it off with his mouth and he licked my clit and began to shove a finger into my pussy then adding another and and a third he was going so fast i came and he quicky put his mouth to my hole and sucked all the cum and then we were ready for the main cours he said if it hurt to bad tell me and i will stop. Ok please be gental he put his cock into me slowley and he pumped in and out i screamed from the pain and he kissed me and then the pain was gone and pleasere took over i moaned his name over and over. He said i love you and he came and i did too he flooped up and carried me bridle style to his room and we laid on his bed he told me to stay the night with him so i did he held me close to him and he said ready for round two?

Hope you like it i have bad spelling so sorry please leave a review and you can send me request on any anime -Anko


End file.
